bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
We've Been Working So Hard - Vacation Time!
We at the BCC have been working so hard with podcasts, videos, and writing pages. Guys, it's time we all took a vacation! Luckily, Chrismajor2124 found some awesome looking places at great rates, so just for fun, let's vote on where the BCC Crew should take a vacation! Select as many places as you want. Worst case scenario, we go to all of them! Metru Nui There's no place like Metru Nui! Hidden under the Island of Mata Nui, the City of Legends! From the bustling business of the Ta-Metru Forges, to the calm and tranquility of Ga-Metru's gentle wwaterfalls, from the majestic plains of Po-Metru to the thrilling speedways of Le-Metru, and from the heights of the Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers to the depths of the Onu-Koro Archives, this city has something for everyone! Luxurious residences, fine dining, and citywide tours will take you from one end of this urban paradise to the next - with still more to do! *Tour the forges of Ta-Metru *Spa and Relaxation center in Ga-Metru's majestic waterfalls *Hike the plains of Po-Metru and enjoy Kikanalo watching *Take a ride on the Le-Metru speedway or travel the air-chutes over the city *Tour the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru *Enter a vast world of the past in the Onu-Metru archives *Tour the Toa Temple and learn about the vast history of the Toa who defended Metru Nui *Visit the Coliseum to be exposed the Metru Nui culture! *Please contact the Metru Nui Ministry of Tourism in advance to place your hotel reservation and prepare your Airship flight Who wants to go? *'Chrismajor2124' Mata Nui Discover Mata Nui - an island of mystery and intrigue! Home to six Matoran Villages, Mata Nui guarantees that you'll never be bored! Until the arrival of the Toa, the island was almost uninhabitable, filled with savage Rahi and the threats of Makuta. But when the canisters landed, all of that faded away, and now the island is peaceful again! Since the Matoran have all but left for Metru Nui, the place is now a wildlife reserve and historical site. Tour the six Koro villages, wander the ruins of Kini-Nui, and spelunk in the Bohrok hives (Don't worry - they're practically cleared out!). The best part - this vacation package includes an Airship Cruise! After your adventures, return to the airships for dining and entertainment, then head to your room and gaze out at the island below you. Fun for every Mata Nui historian or Bohrok groupie! *Spend your evenings in an Airship, complete with fine dining services, on-board entertainment (including a guest appearance from the Le-Koro Riders Band), and comfortable rooms complete with vast viewing windows. *Walk the beaches where the canisters landed and it all began *Tour the six Koro villages! *Wander the ruins of Kini Nui and see where the Bohrok invasion started! *Dive into the Bohrok hive and see the frozen Bahrag Queens! *See the lair of Makuta firsthand! *Hike/Climb/Ski/Snowboard Mount Ihu! Who wants to go? *'Chrismajor2124' *'Keplers' *'Mace' * Leoxandar Mahri Nui Deep underwater caverns .. miles of airweed ... depths of caves ... villages covered in tightly knit bubbles of air ... welcome to the lost city of Mahri Nui! Disconnected from Voya Nui, this underwater residence offers a unique vacationing experience. Stay in the village residences and live right on the edge of the Matoran residences. From here on out, nothing is set in stone! Wander through underwater caverns, swim through fields of airweed or pillars of salt, or tour the villages themselves! So many places to expore and wander - Mahri Nui is a vacation site that you'll be talking about for years to come! *Reside in the villages, complete with bed and breakfast, dining services, and in-site attractions! *Swim around the villages and see the extensive wildlife! *Tour the Pillars of Salt and Airweed fields *Explore the multiple caverns lining the depths of the oceans! *Tour the pit!* *TOURS OF THE PIT ARE RESTRICTED IN ACCESS. PLEASE MEET WITH HYDRAXON PRIOR TO YOUR ARRIVAL TO FILL OUT THE APPROPRIATE PAPERWORK. Who wants to go? *'Chrismajor2124' Spherus Magna Previous tourists repeatedly asked for access to Spherus Magna, but all they got was "The planet blew up, dude!" Now, thanks to Mata Nui, the planet has been restored to the paradise that it once was! For now, tourism is closed due to renovations, but by 2015 tourist access will be granted once again! Few details are being shared at the moment, but that's all about to change. After 4 to 5 years of renovation, everything will be open again and tourists will get to see the future of the Matoran universe. Book your tickets now - there's going to be a long line come 2015! *See the restored world of Spherus Magna, courtesy of Mata Nui *Reside with the Matoran and meet the Toa who made everything possible! *See the sites where Mata Nui and Makuta fought for the fate of the universe! *Tour the destroyed robot bodies and see the ruins of all previous worlds. MORE DETAILS TO COME! Who wants to go? *'Chrismajor2124' *'Mace' *'LQ1998' * Leoxandar